


welcome home

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Clarke, Clexa, Clexa Love Week, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Lawyer Lexa, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: "I love you too," Clarke eventually whispers.
  Lexa's almost sleeping, but she manages to smile.  "You didn't build me a house in the moon, Clarke," Lexa says. "But you did better. You built me a family."orClexa domestic AU where they are childhood friends and love each other and Clarke's nostalgic af





	

**"Home is where your heart is."**  
  
Clarke listens to the voice of her father echoing in the back of her mind and it makes her take a stroll down memory lane.  
  
When she was seven years old, she met an architect for the first time. She was her mother's friend, Anya Woods, a well-dressed woman with glasses on and a gray suit. She seemed very elegant and smart, little Clarke thought. She asked her about why was she dressed like that and the woman simply and proudly said she drew houses, spaces, cities, landscapes and drank coffee for a living.  
  
Drawing spaces would get little Clarke a job that permitted her to dress and act powerfully like that? Clarke was beyond thrilled! She said she wanted to be an architect and urban planner too when she grew up and she would even design the tallest building in the city.

Actually, the tallest building on Earth.  
  
No, the tallest building in _Space._  
  
"I'll be like your mum," she says to the little girl that came with the architect at their house. The girl had a NASA snapback saying _'I need my space'_  and a pink shirt with some sort of unicorn in it. "I'll draw you space if you need."  
  
Little Lexa frowns for a second until she realizes what she was wearing on her head. " _Oh,_ " she exclaims. "This is not about spaces on Earth, is about space on the Universe," Lexa explains pointing to her head. "Well, I'll make spaceships to conquer the moon."  
  
_"_ No way!" Clarke says like if she had just discovered the most amazing thing. _"_ Can I come with you and draw your city on the moon then?"  
  
Lexa narrows her eyes to decide whether Clarke can come with her or not. But honestly, a little company wouldn't hurt. _"_ Yeah," she eventually agrees.  
  
Clarke maybe got a little bit too excited. She grabs little Lexa by the hand and runs with her to her bedroom to pick up some crayons and begin to make her plan.   
  
"This is going to be our house," she draws a rectangle with a triangle on top of it. She picks another crayon and draws a circle. Or tries to. _"_ And this is your spaceship and you can be here fixing it."  
  
Lexa can't hold back her smile. She leans over Clarke's orange table. "I want a soccer field!"  
  
Clarke nods. She draws a green rectangle and presents it to Lexa. "There, your highness."  
  
Lexa chuckles and Clarke likes the sound of it.  
  
Looking back now, Clarke can't thank her mom enough for having invited Anya Woods to have dinner with them 16 years ago. They became best friends, inseparable. Well, they didn't make it to the moon but they survived together through elementary school, then high school. Then they started dating, then Lexa decided she wanted to go to Law School and Clarke, of course, wanted Architecture School. It happens that they didn't study too far from each other and now they're living together and surviving the challenges of life like every other young adult. They have classes, bills to pay, responsibilities, jobs. But most importantly, they have each other.

And now they're watching a documentary about Space on the TV that they just bought together. It's going to take them _years_ to pay.  
  
Oh man, Clarke really misses the crayons.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lexa asks once she notices that Clarke is not a single bit interested in the documentary that they were supposed to be watching together. "Is that your project again? Clarke, you need to take a break and-"  
  
"What? No, love," Clarke interrupts her, getting back to play with Lexa's soft and golden brown hair while the girl is laying on her lap and looking concerned at her. "I was thinking about us. About our first date."  
  
Lexa raises her eyebrows, already predicting that Clarke's about to make fun of the situation. "That was so mean of you," she frowns. "You didn't need to laugh like that, I was trying to be romantic, Clarke."  
  
"You're such a bad driver," Clarke laughs. She laughs loudly remembering about the situation. "I mean, you made both of us fall down without even starting to ride the bicycle."  
  
Lexa rolls her eyes. She lifts her body to sit next to Clarke on the black leather couch. "Fine," she says, crossing her arms. She's such a kid when she feels wronged. "I said I would never try to carry you in my pink bicycle again and I still swear that."  
  
"Thank God," Clarke smiles. She turns her body and throws her legs on top of Lexa's lap and wraps her neck with her left arm. "But I wasn't thinking about this day in particular."  
  
Lexa looks at her with the corner of her eye when she feels Clarke kissing her cheek sweetly.  
  
"What day, then?"  
  
Clarke smiles. She kisses her cheek again before whispering: "We said we would conquer the moon."  
  
Lexa smiles and puts her arms around Clarke's body.  
  
"I was thinking about my project and then the documentary about space and then our childhood," Clarke continues. " Who would have _fucking_ known that that little silly kid with chubby cheeks would be here with me making me the happiest girl ever? I mean, we must have been suffered a lot in our past life to be  _this_  lucky on this one."  
  
Lexa listens to Clarke very carefully as the girl passes her fingers on her hair and gives small kisses on the corner of her mouth. Lexa loves when Clarke smothers her with kisses and gentle caresses. When she pulls away to look at Lexa, the brunette girl gives a lopsided smile.  
  
Clarke's just way too cute when she spaces out.  
  
"To be honest, I was a little creeped out about you," Lexa says. "You were very... energetic."  
  
"Shut up," Clarke rolls her eyes.   
  
"I mean, you cried when I left your house," Lexa says and Clarke breathes out because it's annoying that Lexa _needs_ to talk about this every time. "But it's good to remember, isn't it?"  
  
"It is," Clarke sighs.   
  
"But actually," Lexa says. "We have a problem, Clarke."  
  
Clarke adjusts her own glasses on her face before frowning at Lexa. "Do we?"  
  
"Yes," she nods with a very serious expression on her angel face. "You pinky promised you'd build me a candy house on the moon and we're living on the 4th floor of a concrete apartment on Earth."  
  
Clarke slowly blinks at her.  
  
Lexa adds. "And it doesn't have a soccer field and-"  
  
"Shh, shh, babe," Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa tighter. "Let's not kill the emotional vibe."  
  
Lexa laughs and lets herself be smothered in Clarke's arms and kisses again. But slowly the laughter fades away and silence fills up the room.  
  
"My father," Clarke hesitates after a moment. "My father used to say: _Lar é onde o coração está_. Home is where the heart is. As an architect, I feel that I made the impossible. I built my own home inside your heart. We built our home and it's not even a place, and still it's the strongest and most beautiful thing in the history of ever."  
  
It came in the very wrong time. Lexa's been feeling pretty sensible this particular week and she can feel her eyes tearing up and her heart beating faster. She's known Clarke her whole life and she still feels the butterflies when she says stuff like that.  
  
Clarke coos _"oh, love"_ when she sees that Lexa's speechless. She simply kisses her girlfriend's forehead and smiles when Lexa whispers that she loves her.  
  
They watch the documentary in silence in each other's arms.  
  
"I love you too," Clarke eventually whispers.  
  
Lexa's almost sleeping, but she manages to smile.   
  
"You didn't build me a house in the moon, Clarke," Lexa says. "But you did better. You built me a family."

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much they're so disgusting ugh
> 
> [find me here](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
